Acidentalmente de Propósito
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Sirius. Bellatrix. Um armário de vassouras. Isso mesmo que você pensou. NC-17


**Titulo: **Acidentalmente de Propósito

**Autor: **Iiiih, tenso. Bom, eu comecei a escrever essa fic com o ilbaldez mas o criaturo, além de demorar uma hora para escrever um parágrafo, resolveu me abandonar bem no comecinho desta por estar com preguiça Mas, eu continuei e pedi a mana mi para me ajudar

**Categoria:** Época dos Marotos, obviamente, 3° Lugar no Challenge "Armário de Vassouras" de HP no NFF !!!

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** One-shot

**Resumo: **Sirius. Bellatrix. Um armário de vassouras. Isso não poderia acabar bem, poderia?

**XXX**

Dois rapazes dobraram a esquerda no corredor que levava em direção a Torre de Astronomia. Pelos detalhes vermelhos e dourados em suas vestes, assim como as gravatas que usavam, podia se distinguir facilmente que pertenciam a Grifinória. Era tarde da noite e já deviam estar na cama segundo os horários de Hogwarts, porém descumpri-los, já havia se tornado parte da rotina da escola.

O primeiro deles, moreno, de cabelos negros e desarrumados, tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e caminhava quieto, pensativo. Havia levantado tarde da noite para "dar uma volta pelos corredores", como ele próprio definira, quando o amigo, também moreno, mas de cabelos alourados, resolveu acompanhá-lo.

- Você ainda não me disse - Começou o segundo rapaz, com um tom questionador- Que veio fazer aqui?

- Remo... – Bufou o primeiro, sem se importar de demonstrar incômodo com a pergunta – Não podemos simplesmente andar um pouco?

- Pelo que me lembro...a nossa ultima caminhada acabou resultando em uma semana de dentenção e eu não estou disposto a passar por isso de novo.

- Você não precisava vir. Afinal não pedi a sua ajuda.

- Você nunca pede a minha ajuda, Sirius, mas sempre precisa dela.

- Olha Remo, se veio atrás de mim pra passar sermão, pode voltar pra cama, já fizeram muito isso por você! A semana inteira! Se eu soubesse que isso ia dar tanta dor de cabeça, nunca teria ficado com a Miranda Heathers... - No começo, Sirius pareceu irritado, mas o amigo logo percebeu que ia além disso, ele estava abalado com a situação.

- Como assim se você soubesse que ia dar dor de cabeça?

- Foi um acidente. - Ele tentou se defender prontamente.

- Como você vai se atracar com a garota por acidente em um armário de vassouras ?

- Estava escuro e...eu pensei que fosse você? - Sirius piscou os olhos diversas vezes para o amigo.- Quando descobri os peitos já não tinha como parar.

- Muito engraçado você. - Revirou os olhos. -E além do mais a garota tinha namorado! - Lupin não sabia o que pensar, queria consolá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não poderia só ficar passando a mão em sua cabeça.

- Que namorado, que nada! Ele era um corvino idiota, a Miranda mesmo me disse que ele mal dava atenção pra ela... Só vivia com a cara enfiada nos livros... E se esqueceu de estudar a matéria que realmente importa!

- Que seria...?

- Anatomia.

- Nós não estudamos isso em Hogwarts, Sirius.

- Você que não estuda.

- Sirius... - Lupin ignorou a piada e advertiu em um tom sério. - Para onde você está indo?

- Certo! Estou indo me encontrar com a Bellatrix! Satisfeito?

- A essa hora da noite?

- Ela ficou chateada por causa do meu rolo com a Miranda e marcou um encontro. Parece que as duas ERAM melhores amigas. - Ele reforçou o tempo verbal. - E bem, não se recusa um pedido de uma dama.

- Com todo respeito, Sirius, Bellatrix está longe de ser uma dama.

Um sorriso dançou nos lábios do herdeiro da família Black. Oh, como ele sabia disso!

-Você sabia o quão próximo elas eram e mesmo assim não pensou duas vezes antes de se atracar com Miranda naquele armário de vassouras. Você sabia que isso aconteceria. Você queria que isso acontecesse. - Lupin terminou a última frase com um tom de voz acusatório ao ligar os pontos.

- Remo... - Sirius sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que o outro desvendasse todo o mistério. Só não esperava que seria tão rápido. Seu amigo nunca pararia de lhe surpreender. - Por que você fala como se fosse uma coisa ruim?

- Porque é uma coisa ruim. Ela é sua prima.

Sirius suspirou fundo.

- Deixe-me te explicar uma coisa.

- Sei que vou me arrepender de ter dito isso mas, vá lá, explique-me.

- Só existem duas garotas em Hoggie que eu nem chegaria perto.

- E quem seriam elas?

- A sua namorada e a do James.

- Mas nós não temos namoradas.

- Ah, que bom. Então eu posso pegar todas.

Lupin teve que rir agora.

- Mas e a namorada do Rabicho?

- Pfff... Que namorada? - Sirius agora soltou uma longa e gostosa gargalhada, fazendo o amigo balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Por que eu ainda pergunto?

- Chegamos. - O moreno parou de repente e Lupin o imitou, forçando os olhos para conseguir discenir alguma coisa no meio de toda a escuridão.

- Talvez nós devêssemos acender os...

Como que por telepatia, um raio de luz passou direto pelos dois rapazes, descrevendo um círculo perfeito em volta deles e iluminando cada um dos cinco lampiões da saleta onde eles se encontravam.

- Você está atrasado e... - A luz verde, proveniente do crepitar das chamas dava a Bellatrix um apecto ainda mais sinistro, na opinião de Lupin. A garota soltou um risinho agudo antes de completar a frase. - ...e trouxe companhia.

- Bella...- Sirius abriu um largo sorriso e seu amigo não pôde deixar de pensar que, de uma maneira totalmente bizarra e desconexa, os dois primos combinassem. - Remo apenas veio me acpmpanhar mas agora...

- Talvez ele devesse ficar...- Bellatrix lambeu o lábio superior, examinando o dois de cima a baixo.

- Talvez eu devesse ir... - Lupin sentia-se extremamente desconfortável tendo os olhos da garota escaneando seu corpo tão ferozmente. - Tenho...hum...trabalho de poções.

- A essa hora da noite? - A garota levantou a sobrancelha e Sirius riu, sabendo que o rapaz nunca fora muito bom em inventar mentiras.

- É...hum... - Ele se virou e bateu de leve no braço do amigo. -Tome cuidado, Sirius.

- Ora, qual é Remo, você me conhece.

- Sim, eu te conheço muito bem e é exatamente a razão de eu estar dizendo isso. - Lupin quase revirou os olhos ao ver o outro revirar os olhos. - Você é quem sabe. - Dizendo isso virou-se e começou a se afastar, seguindo o caminho de volta para o dormitório da Grifinória.

- Você deveria ouvir seu amiguinho mais vezes. Você seria uma presa fácil para mim.

- Você vai me matar, Bella? Estou esperando ansioso. - O moreno tentou se aproximar mas ela não permitiu que este a tocasse. - Isso tudo é por causa de Miranda?

- O que você acha?

- Sinceramente, nunca pensei em você como lésbica, prima.

- O QUÊ?

- É simples...ou você está com ciumes dela...ou com ciumes de mim? Qual dos dois?

- Por que eu teria ciúmes do meu cachorrinho? Basta que eu acene para você vir correndo.

Sirius achou graça das palavras dissimuladas de Bellatrix, mas não podia deixá-la vencer aquela pequena luta verbal, por isso lançou mão de sua mais sensacional cartada. Fazendo uso de sua expressão descompromissado sexy, como uma garota a nomeara, enlaçou-a pela cintura e empurrou-a na parede:

- Quem é o animalzinho de estimação de quem agora?- Ele perguntou com um brilho no olhar

Bella estava sem palavras por um momento, não esperando tamanha demonstração de selvageria.

- Vamos, Bella, lata pra eu ouvir, vamos - Ele sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, derretendo-a.

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes, a garota ignorou o rubor em suas faces e latiu duas vezes, numa perfeita imitação, seus olhos possuíam um brilho dissimulado que deixaram Sirius momentaneamente sem saber quem estava, de fato, no controle. Mas a dúvida durou pouco. No segundo seguinte, Bellatrix sentiu os dentes dele se fecharem suavemente na carne de seu pescoço e se arrepiou totalmente.

Ela bateu nas costas dele levemente, enquanto Sirius parecia entretido em mordiscá-la por toda a extensão do pescoço, e riu mais alto do que pretendia.

- Hey, pára como isso, seu safado! - Ela exclamou, obviamente desejando que o oposto acontecesse.

Enquanto Sirius continuava se divertindo por ali, Bella viu a gata do zelador surgir na entrada do cômodo, miando acusatoriamente.

- Sirius, aquela gata pulguenta do Filch está ali e eu preciso de privacidade! Logo, logo, ele aparecerá aqui para estragar nossa diversão.

O rapaz afastou-se e virou-se de frente para a gata, dando a Bellatrix a chance perfeita de virar o jogo.

Saltando sobre as costas dele, ela tapou-lhe os olhos e se segurou firme.

- O que você está fazendo? - Ele perguntou, equilibrando-se.

- Vamos, Sirius, segure-me direito e vamos dar um passeio!

- Assim?- Ele alarmou-se.

- E de que outra forma seria?

Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás e riu da audácia da moça, depois segurou a as pernas dela sob os braços e esperou as ordens que logo viriam. Com mãos ainda sobre os olhos dele, ela indicou:

- Pra frente isso, e desvie da gata pulguenta. Ótimo, agora para a esquerda e siga reto. Pára, vira de novo para a direita, assim, e estende a mão. Tá sentindo a maçaneta? Abra.

Sirius não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto deixava Bellatrix guiá-lo. A muito tempo que ele esperara por isso e ele sabia que ela não ia decepcioná-lo. Quando finalmente as mãos da garota devolveram-lhe a visão, ele virou-se de frente para ela:

- Um armário de vassouras? Já vi esse filme antes.

- Acredite em mim, Sirius. Você nunca viu nem vai ver nada igual. Ela jogou-se em cima do grifinório, uma de suas mãos subia e descia as costas dele enquanto que a outra trabalhava para afrouxar a gravata que ele estava usando.

Sirius compadeceu-se dela e resolveu ajudá-la nessa tarefa. Em menos de dez segundos o item indesejável voou para longe.

Seus lábios estavam colandos e suas línguas lutavam pela dominação, tais quais seus donos sempre faziam.

Bellatrix enfiou as mãos no espaço estreito entre seus corpos e passou a abrir os botões da camisa do uniforme, revelando o peito do rapaz.

- Hum, rapidinha, Bella. - Ele comentou.

Habilmente, Sirius retirou a gravata feminina que integrava o uniforme da prima e expôs os seios dela, emoldurados por um sutiã negro. A pele branca em contraste com a negrura da lingerie o fizeram suspirar:

- Tudo isto só pra mim?

- Ora, Sirius, claro que não, eu sou uma mulher elegante!

O grifinorio ergueu sua cabeça, parecendo um tanto decepcionado mas se esforçando para não demonstrar.

Escorregando entre os braços dele, Bella ficou de joelhos no chão e mordiscou sua barriga, sentindo os músculos se contraírem. Riu e passou a língua ao redor do umbigo, sentindo as mãos masculinas se fecharem em seus cabelos negros.

- Cuidado, Bella! Aí é o Caminho da Minha Perdição!

- Esse é o caminho que mais desejo seguir, priminho!- A garota murmurou abafado, de encontro a pele dele.

Erguendo-se, mas não totalmente, ela alcançou seus mamilos e se divertiu por ali, até que Sirius a puxou para cima e para si. Descendo as alças do sutiã preto e liberando os seios fartos, ele espalhou beijos sobre a pele dela e sugou os bicos túrgidos. Era muito agradável ouvir como ela, sempre tão fria e controlada, perdia a cabeça numa hora como essa, quase gritando de prazer.

Sirius estava tão excitado que não aguentava mais a prisão formada por sua calça e Bella o agarrava tão loucamente que parecia querer tê-lo mesmo através dos trajes. Foi nesse momento, em que as coisas dificilmente poderiam estar melhores, a menos que estivessem totalmente nus, que Sirius ouviu algo que lhe gelou o sangue. Lá fora, a poucos passos do armário, soou um "miau" longo e sádico. Ele jamais perdera uma ereção em sua vida, mas aquele miado o deixou literalmente para baixo. No segundo seguinte, a porta foi aberta e Argos Filch, o zelador, os olhou com indisfarçado interesse nos olhos ramelentos. O que viu foi basicamente um rapaz agarrado a uma garota que já passava uma das pernas pela cintura dele, impacientemente. Estavam em trajes inapropriados, descompostos e desalinhados, sendo que o moço tinha um ar de susto nos olhos negros que ele virara na direção do zelador.

- Querem companhia, pequenos demônios? - Perguntou Filch, para azucrinar.

Bella o olhou enojada e revirou os olhos, afastando Sirius que tinha cara de ter sido pego no pulo.

- Detenção. Para os dois.- Foi tudo que ele acrescentou.

XXX

Sirius retornou a sala comunal da Grifinória procurando fazer o mínimo barulho possível mas logo descobriu que todo o esforço fora em vão ao dar de cara com seu amigo sentado no sofá. Lupin lançou um olhar rápido ao relógio na parede para depois fixá-lo no recém-chegado.

- Essa foi rápida.

- Filch nos pegou. - Sirius respondeu sem paciência. - Nem me pergunte qual vai ser a detenção. Me dá vontade de vomitar só de lembrar.

- Oh.

A resposta do amigo quase fez Sirius cair na gargalhada. Ele podia ver o "Eu te disse" dançando nos lábios do grifinório mas sabia que Lupin acabaria por conter a frase para não fazê-lo se sentir ainda pior.

- É. Mas você não precisava me esperar acordado.

- Trabalho de poções. - O rapaz apontou para o livro que estava em seu colo.

- Ah...tá... - Sirius achou melhor não discutir. Remo sempre fora e sempre seria um péssimo mentiroso. - Você se preocupa demais.

- E você, de menos.

- Huh. - Sirius começou a subir as escadas para o dormitório mas ao perceber que não estava sendo seguido, parou e virou-se. - Você não vem?

- Trabalho de poções. - Lupin repetiu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Você...realmente tem trabalho para fazer?

- NÓS... - Ele corrigiu. - temos trabalho a fazer, ou você já se esqueceu?

- Inacreditável. - Sirius revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas, sem olhar para trás.

Quando Lupin não pôde mas ouvir os passos do amigo, este fechou o livro, jogando-o no sofá e levantou-se, passando a mão pelo cabelo. No fundo não era tão mal mentiroso quanto Sirius pensava que ele era.

**FIM**

**N/Naylas2:** A mana mi não entrou até agora então eu decidi postar a fic logo para garantir. Mas se ela quiser acrescentar uma Nota a fic ou alguma coisa, eu edito aqui, sim? Bom, minha primeira Sirius/Bella. Estou tão feliz. Acho que a parte do Lupin com o Sirius ficou meio gay mas eu as escrevi no padackles day, então vocês compreendem??

Se bem que a idéia de fazer um menage a tróis deles três seria muito legal. Vou tomar umas aulas com a shi e volto depois com uma fics assim *sonha*

Espero realmente que tenham gostado. Milhões de beijos


End file.
